prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Benedikt (AFL game)
Benedikt, more commonly known in anime as Benedikt Schöne (ベネディクト・ショーヌ Benedikuto Shōnu), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, he is one of available bachelors to court. Benedikt is an enthusiastic and cheerful adventurer who loves hand-gliding. He has a "cool" way of talking and loves adventures and making accomplishments. Despite his personality, he is truly a sweet and caring kid with good intentions. Whilst he may come across to some as self-centered, he is extroverted and embraces friendship and life without hesitation. The rival for Benedikt's love is Melanie, who will stop the main female character if one is planning to marry him. Because neither Benedikt nor Melanie need any requirements before the player can meet them, the player can start to work on this pairing right away. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Benedikt stays at Donau Apartment. Since he is a traveler, he doesn't have a house in town. He spends most of his time at Leaf Mines, mostly the fifth floor of the Upper Mine. On Sundays, he takes a break from adventuring and spends his time at the Donau Apartment and exploring Gruenefeld Park. If the player marries Benedikt, he will move in to the player's house. He will continue to spend much of his time at Leaf Mines, but prefers the tenth floor of Lower Mine. He goes to the mines everyday, but he will walk around your house yard on Sundays. If Benedikt marries Melanie, he will move his belongings to the Mansion. Instead of going to the mines everyday, he spends his day walking around Rosenburg. On Mondays, he hangs out at Primavera Lake District. If the weather is bad, Benedikt will stay home regardless he is single or married. Plus once he is married, regardless to whom, his room in apartment will be gift to the owner of travel agency at Mall of Bayern 3rd floor. 'Before Marriage' 'After Married to the Player' 'After Married to Melanie' 'Gifts' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Donau Apartment, Benedikt's room *8:00 to 10:00 *Friday *Sunny or Rainy weather *Benedikt has 10,000 HP or more Inside his room, Benedikt is repairing some adventure binoculars. If he doesn't see anything than he doesn't have anything to discover, so his equipment is very important to him. He offers to teach you how to do it and walks you through fixing the lenses. Choice 1: This is really though! (+2000 HP) You think so? Benedikt things you did a nice job anyway. Adventure is very interesting to him, and he is glad that you came to visit. Choice 2: Really... uh-huh... (-1000 HP) 2-Symbol Event *Donau Apartment, Benedikt's room *9:00 to 12:00 *Sunday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Benedikt has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen the 1-Symbol Event Benedikt greets you as you enter his room and tells you he just came back from doing a lot of adventure. You notice all the stuff laying around and he explains that he uses it all for adventure. Being an adventure is difficult though, since he always has to do repairs on his equipment and he's risking his life. If he falls out of the cliff whilst on the mountain he could become animal food. Benedikt claims he had to face off eagles several times! Choice 1: That's a great joke! (-2000 HP) It's not a joke! The pendant he wears is from an eagle that he's battled. Choice 2: Oh really? (+2000 HP) Benedikt will be glad that you immediately believed him. The pendant he wears was made from a tooth of the first eagle he defeated. He seems glad to see that you cared. 3-Symbol Event *Joy Restaurant *14:00 to 16:00 *Friday *Sunny weather *Benedikt has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen Benedikt's 2-Symbol Event Benedikt is at the restaurant drinking tea. Benedikt says he use to get a little bit embarrassed coming to the restaurant because Benedikt use to come in after a day of adventure, and he would smell of grass. Choice 1: Yuck! That's disgusting! (-3000 HP) You think so? He always figured a guy like him didn't belong at the restaurant. Choice 2: You shouldn't be embrassed... (+3000 HP) Benedikt thinks it was very nice of you to say that. Benedikt thinks it is nice to know that the two of us really alike. 4-Symbol Event *Privaria Mountain Fields *13:00 to 16:00 *Friday *Cloudy weather *Benedikt has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Benedikt's 3-Symbol Event Benedikt is on the mountain, mumbling how today's breeze is unpleasant. He explains that he got up early this morning to go out to fields, but then decided not to go out. Ever since his parent's boat sank, he has been cautious of damp-feeling winds. The god of weather has a fickle temper. One day it could be clear and the next day it becomes stormy. Well now you seem gloomy, so he apologises for his depressing story. Choice 1: It's not good to overwork. (+5000 HP) Well you made him laugh! Benedikt says he is fine, as he knows his parents are watching him from above the clouds. Choice 2: I'm fine! (-4000 HP) He suggests that the player had no thoughts on his story. Date Event *PPA grounds *Any day of the week (Sunny weather) *Benedikt has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen all of Benedikt's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Benedikt When you wake up in the morning, Benedikt asks if the player is free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Benedikt will ask player to meet him at the Primrose Private Academy grounds at 16:00 (4PM). If the player rejects his response, one will lose symbol points with Benedikt. When the player arrives, the two of us will sit down and eat. When asked if you like adventures, answer positively to get positive effects! The two of us will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank the player and go home. 'Marriage' To marry Benedikt, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 HP) with him, buy the Ring from Fashion Store, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at school gym one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their Friendship Symbol up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Benedikt and Melanie, but they have Benedikt at 60,000 DP (6 FS). Benedikt likes the player more than Melanie therefore the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Rosenburg Village *15:00 to 16:30 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy player) or Melanie (Girl player) has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) Benedikt and Melanie are talking about the freedoms of traveling. Benedikt comes to the conclusion that a person who travels must have a very lonely heart, and Melanie agrees. 2-Romance Event *Mountain Area (by the Stream) *12:00 to 13:30 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy Player) or Melanie (Girl Player) has 15,000 HP (2 Symbols) Benedikt and Melanie are walking on the mountain when Benedikt comments on how gentle the stream is. Melanie appreciates it too, since she didn't get to see much of it when she was traveling. Benedikt explains to Melanie that he stays in the town for the wonderful scenery and the people. When he asks why Melanie stays, she doesn't have an answer, so Benedikt leaves. 3-Romance Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *12:00 to 15:00 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy Player) or Melanie (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (3 Symbols) Melanie is looking by the bridge and thinking about her life. Benedikt sees her, and asks what she's thinking about. Melanie asks Benedikt if it's okay for her to be content with how things are now. Melanie tells Benedikt not to think too hard about it, and the answers will come naturally with time. Melanie thanks him. 4-Romance Event *Blue Angel Mansion *16:00 to 17:30 *Sunny weather *Benedikt (Boy Player) or Melanie (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (4 Symbols) Whilst Benedikt is relaxing inside the kitchen at Mansion, Melanie asks him why he won't go home. He must have work to do! Rather then answering her, Benedikt asks Melanie to be his wife! Melanie is unexpected, but says that the idea doesn't bother her. Melanie's parents join the conversation, and says it doesn't bother him either! Even though Melanie is worried about what might happen if she gets married, she accepts Benedikt's proposal. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Benedikt and Melanie will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Benedikt and Melanie asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school grounds to see Benedikt and Melanie's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Blue Angel Mansion and go inside Melanie's room on the second floor - at the middle door. When the player enters Melanie's bedroom it looks like Melanie feels unwell. Benedikt and Melanie as well as the player will be automatically transported to Rio General Clinic. Diego will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby girl named Henrietta. Henrietta will only appear in game if Benedikt and Melanie already got married. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters